fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Taniko
Sora Taniko (ソラTaniko, Sora Taniko) is a Celestial Spirit mage, she is also an expert in using her magic. She is the wife of Zero Blader the mother of Anika Blader. Appearance Sora has short shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. Her casual attire, she wears a dark blue blazer, a brown sweater over a white shirt, a plaid skirt, knee-high black socks, a blue bow tie and maroon shoes. Her attire changed after she got married to Zero she wears a white sweater with two black straps shaped like an X, a short black skirt that are above her knees and black boots. Sora has good posture, and a slim, yet long figure. Her guild mark is on her right wrist Personality Sora is almost like Zero, she also has a short-temper and would sometimes argue with Zero. She is somewhat feared by Zero and Nero because she can give them a beating. Other than that she is very caring towards others and selfless. She respects her guild members, though she doesn't respect Wakaba and Macao the she does the other guild members. Sora is also as smart as Zero and she also very creative. History Sora was born with no parents, she had been orphaned at a young age. She traveled through Fiore for a place to stay that's when she found Fairy Tail. Makorav allowed her to join Fairy Tail and the other members welcomed her. She became good friends with Levy and the two basically grew up together. Sora had found a pink Celestial key she had taken with her before her parents were killed. She trained with the key for a while, when she was old enough she went out in search for the other keys. She was able to find four keys but was soon ambushed by a theives. She fought them off with the keys and she went back to the guild. When she arrived she saw that there was a new member in the guild named Zero. At first she held back her feelings for him but she soon fell in love with him. He had asked her on a date and she accepted then the two started dating. After the battle against the Oración Seis, Zero had kissed her and he then asked her to marry him when they got back to the guild hall. They soon wedded, after a few weeks she had found that she was pregnant, she tell Zero about it three weeks later. After a few months Sora gave birth to their daughter Anika, both her and Zero took care of her until the S-Class trials. When the S-Class trials came up, Zero told her to stay at Fairy Tail to take care of Anika and be safe, she refused but she then understood. After the battle against Grimoire Heart, Zero and the other Fairy Tail members were missing for five years then was found by the remaining guild members. Sora and Anika had grown older but Sora's appearance stayed the same. Anika was now five years old, Zero spent as much time with them as he could before another battle. During the infinity cloak, Sora had went with Zero to help Fairy Tail leaving their daughter at the guild, she had found two more keys and used them to fight the reborn Oración Seis. After they all went back to Fairy Tail to rest, Sora had yelled at Wakaba thinking that he had lost her daughter, but Anika was actually playing hide-in seek. When Makorov announced that they would be in the Grand Magic Games, Zero left Sora to with Anika to train by herself. After three months of training Fairy Tail had went to compete in the games. Although she wasn't competing, she cheered her husband on on the side lines. She was swapped in by Zero so she participate as well. During a battle, She looses her keys and Zero gives her his staff which she uses to win her match. When all the Fairy Tail members went to Ryuzetsu Land, Zero pulled off her bikini top, she yelled at him for being so perverted. The two rode the Love, Love Slider when Natsu knocked the two onto the ride. When Natsu blew it up, Zero had his face in her bosom knocked out while Anika was on her father's back. When the Eclipse Gate was open, Sora helped Zero Fairy Tail fight only to watch Zero and Anika die infront of her eyes. When Fairy Tail was restored so was Zero and Anika. Sora, Nero, Zero, Zero's sister and her daughter all moved to a house in Fiore where they stayed from then on. Magic/Abilities [[Celestial Spirit Magic|'Celestial Spirit Magic']]' '(星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Sora practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Sora to summon, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. [[Colored Keys|'Colored Keys']]' ('色付きのキー,Iro-tsuki no kī): The colored keys are very rare, they are the only keys that allow Sora to speak with the spirits even though they are in the Celestial Spirit World. The spirits also have free roam of the Human World and if they are killed they have to return to the Celestial Spirit World.She can summon more than one Spirit at a time. Quotes " Hi I'm Sora nice to meet you." - Young Sora to Young Levy " I don't like him, plus.....What was I saying again?" - Sora to Mira " That was unexpected." ''- Sora to Zero after he kisses her ''" Wakaba! If I find out that you lost my daughter, I will rip out your throat!" - Sora to Wakaba " Go Zee-chan you can do it!" - Sora to Zero cheering on Zero during the Grand Magic Games " Zee-chan! You pervert, why would you do that!" - Sora to Zero yelling at him for pulling off her bikini top. Trivia *Sora's appearance is Inaba from Kokoro Connect and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. *Sora is a great singer Gallery Sora 1.jpg Sora 2.png Sora 4.png Sora Crying.jpg Sora sitting.jpg Young Sora.jpg Second Appearance.jpg|Second Appearance Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Powerrangerlover12 Category:Blader Family Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members